


Tres momentos. Tres emociones.

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius pasará de estar entusiasmado y feliz en su último año en Hogwarts, a sentirse culpable de todos sus actos en Azkaban, para acabar teniendo un profundo odio hacía una persona que le ha quitado lo que más quería. Todo esto es, Sirius Black.</p>
<p>Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entusiasmo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos.  
> Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
> 
> El personaje que elegí fue Sirius Black y las emociones que me tocaron fueron: entusiasmo, culpabilidad y odio. Con estos tres sentimientos, os podéis imaginar que no será un fic fluffy como acostumbro a hacer, pero, me lo he pasado pipa. Gracias a Aeren por ayudarme beteando y por animarme a participar en el reto.

Sentado en el vagón del tren dirección a Howgarts con James, Remus y Peter, pienso en la velocidad a la que pasa el tiempo. Con casi diecisiete años tampoco es que me sienta muy mayor, al contrario, tengo toda una vida por delante, éste será el último curso y pienso disfrutarlo al máximo. Aunque desde que Cornamenta está saliendo con Lily las bromas han pasado a estar a un segundo plano. Que lo entiendo, los dos parece que están muy enamorados, o al menos eso es lo que me ha repetido James cada día durante el verano, a parte de cuanto la echaba de menos. Merlín, el amor le ha vuelto un idiota al pobre.

Yo por el contrario, prefiero no atarme a nada. ¿Para qué voy a quedarme con una pudiendo tener varias? Además, ninguna de las chicas con las que me he acostado me ha hecho sentir algo… ¿especial? No, sólo ha habido muchos roces, besos y sexo y sinceramente, prefiero ir diversificando; hay que probar diferentes opciones hasta encontrar a la persona indicada, ¿no? Tampoco puedo abandonar la fama que tengo en la escuela y en los Merodeadores. Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el ligón del grupo. Colagusano… bueno, es Colagusano; con esa palabra creo que todo está dicho y Lunático…  mi querido Remus… Antes de las vacaciones me confesó con las mejillas rojas como un tomate que era homosexual. Lo único que le respondí fue que no me importaba y que la próxima vez que me pajeara en la habitación iría con cuidado. Todavía recuerdo su cara de vergüenza y como me mandó a la mierda en cuanto empecé a reírme de su reacción. Aunque… no he podido olvidar como sus ojos dorados brillaron por un instante con algo parecido al amor de la mirada de James hacía  Lily y la lujuria que siento cuando quiero liga con alguien.

Remus gay… nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad y ahora la idea de que a mi amigo le gustaron los hombres, me parecía… ¿interesante?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es increíble, inaudito. Soy la persona que más veces ha estado en la Torre de Astronomía  dándose el lote, se podría decir que tengo un jodido pase VIP, pero hoy todos mis planes se han ido por el desagüe. Cuando he visto a mi Lunático, a _mi Remus_ , besándose con un insignificante  Hufflepuff —¡un  Hufflepuff, maldito Merlín!—, me he quedado parado. Una cosa es saber que tu amigo es gay y otra ver como un tío le esta metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla mientras le toca ciertas partes de una forma ¿indecorosa? Y no es porque tenga algo en contra de los homosexuales es porque… porque… ¡no y punto! Remus no puede estar con alguien en una escala tan baja de Hogwarts. No, él se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que esté con él las noches de luna llena, que le cure las heridas, que le quiera, alguien como… ¿ _yo_? Y entonces, si soy el indicado y sé que tengo razón… ¿Por qué demonios es otro el que le está sobando el culo?

 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Dónde estabas Lunático? —le pregunté tumbado en mi cama.

—Dando un paseo, ¿Por qué te interesa Sirius? ¿No tenías una cita? —dijo acercándose a mí.

—Tenía… tú lo has dicho, pero, digamos que alguien me ha hecho darme cuenta que la persona con la que me iba a encontrar no era la indicada.

—¿A que te refieres? ¿Has visto a otra que está más buena?

—¡No Remus, no! —respondí furioso, incorporándome—. He visto como un tío te metía mano.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió molesto—. En todo caso… ¿a ti eso qué te importa? Ni que fueras un santo. A no ser que realmente te dé asco que sea gay.

Me levanté de un salto y antes de que Remus pudiera reaccionar, ya lo tenía sujeto con mis manos: —Claro que me importa… ese chico no es el apropiado para ti.

—¿Acaso tú sabes quién es el apropiado Sirius? —me cuestionó furioso—. Dímelo. ¿Tú conoces a la persona que aceptara que soy un lobo, que me transformo en una bestia cada mes, que no le importarán mis cicatrices, que me aceptará tal y como soy? —acabó gritando e intentado liberarse de mi agarre.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco…

Fue entonces cuando le cogí de la nuca y le asalté la boca con decisión. Yo era el hombre para Remus, yo era el único que tenía derecho a tocarle; _yo y nadie más_. Desplegué todas mis técnicas aprendidas besando; le chupé y le mordí los labios, enredé su lengua con la mía, bebí su saliva y me perdí en el placer más exquisito y sabroso que había tenido en toda mi puñetera vida. Nunca había sentido algo así; sólo con el placer de la jugosa carne que jugaba con la mía. Sin necesidad de tocarle más allá de la cintura, estaba excitado a unos niveles que superaba con creces todos los encuentros que había tenido antes. Eso había sido un puro engaño comparado con _esto_. Estaba frenético, _entusiasmado_ , envuelto en un sinfín de sensaciones a cada cual más perfecta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un débil susurro cuando finalmente nos separamos—. ¿Por qué Sirius? Si esto es una broma, si es por lástima, no lo quiero, no…

De inmediato lo silencie con un dedo: —No es nada de lo que tu cabecita de licántropo está pensando… —aseguré mirándole a sus brillantes ojos de color miel—. Jamás te haría daño Remus. Entiéndelo. _Jamás_.

—Pero…

Remus intentó hablar de nuevo, pero la caricia de mi pulgar en sus labios hizo que las palabras no llegarán a salir. _Esto_ era lo que quería, lo que había buscado. Tantos años a mi lado y es ahora cuando por fin me doy cuenta. Pero, prefiero no pensar en el tiempo que hemos perdido; es preferible dejarme llevar por el entusiasmo que siento entre los brazos de Lunático y que espero _no perderlo nunca_.


	2. Culpabilidad

Los alaridos de mi vecino de celda hacen que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Son gritos que nacen más allá de la garganta, repletos de miedo y de un terror abrumador. El pobre de mi compañero lleva pocos días en Azkaban y todavía no se ha acostumbrado a la compañía de esas criaturas del demonio.

No sé con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevo aquí encerrado. La luz del sol prefiere evitar sitios como este y hace tanto tiempo que la no veo que casi no recuerdo la sensación del calor en mi piel. El aire limpio tampoco existe y no me ha quedado más remedio que acostumbrarme a respirar este supuesto oxígeno inundado de muerte y de pesadillas. Mis pulmones tienen que estar negros, plagados de la putrefacción que me rodea en la celda asquerosa en la que habito.

También hace tiempo que no he visto mi aspecto, pero estoy seguro que no queda nada de ese hombre que se creía capaz de comerse el mundo con sus ojos grises y su largo pelo negro. No me hace falta ninguno espejo para estar seguro de que me he convertido en un patético saco de huesos.

Vuelvo a escuchar chillidos, pero en esta ocasión, no son de una única persona y lamentablemente comprendo lo que eso significa: es la hora de la comida. El momento en que los dementores se pasean por los pasillos, alimentándose de lo que encuentran a su paso, acechando en busca de recuerdos felices para poder robarlos. Seguro que hoy se darán un banquete con el pobre desgraciado que esta a mi lado; a él todavía le queda algo de esperanza. Los que llevamos más tiempo aquí encerrados y no nos hemos vuelto locos sólo somos unos pequeños aperitivos a su lado.

Yo ya no soy ni siquiera un pequeño bocado. Desde hace varías noches, puede que meses, ya no visitan mi celda y conozco los motivos. _No_ hay ningún pensamiento de felicidad, no tengo nada para ellos. Sólo hay _culpabilidad_ y _tristeza_ , que se mezclan para dar lugar a la desesperación, a la angustia por saber que todo, _todo_ , ocurrió porque fui un necio y un jodido imbécil.

Si no hubiera sido tan paranoico, si hubiera confiado en _él_ , Voldemort no habría matado a James y Lily. Pero no, por una vez ignoré todos mis sentidos y desconfié de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Remus…

Mi querido y amado Remus. Sólo pude disfrutar de su amor durante unos escasos tres años y es tan injusto. Si lo hubiera besado antes, si le hubiera declarado mis sentimientos en vez de ser un mujeriego en el colegio, si hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón, si le hubiera dicho que le amaba, si hubiera… Pero lo único que me queda, lo único que tengo es la _culpa_ , el pensar que a pesar de dormir a su lado, de abrazarme a su tibio cuerpo, de adorarle como se merecía, fui un completo mezquino y me dejé llevar por las absurdas ideas de que él era el traidor.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pude dudar de él? Del hombre que se despertaba a mi lado con una sonrisa, que me besaba con dulzura, que me quería incluso antes de que estuviéramos juntos como una pareja. Es imposible que no piense en como estará, si podrá perdonar el peor error que he cometido en toda mi existencia, si todavía me querrá…

Sería perfecto estar otra vez con mi amado. Los dos estaríamos tumbados en el césped de la casa de James, con un aire que olería a hierba recién cortada y unos rayos de sol que iluminarían nuestros rostros. Remus jugaría con los rizos de mi negro cabello, acariciaría mis labios y me miraría aceptando mi perdón. El que más deseo, a parte del de James, Lily y Harry. El que más necesito.

Un frío aterrador me hace volver a la realidad. No hay perdón para mí, no hay besos, no hay _nada_. Sólo estoy yo y el dementor que viene a robarme. Es por esto que no quiero recordarle, porque él es el único que puede darme felicidad, el único que puede calentar durante unos instantes mi atormentada alma.

El ambiente se ha vuelto todavía más gélido y me enfrento a él desganado, sabiendo que soy un perdedor en esta batalla. Las ganas de luchar se perdieron tras muchas disputas absurdas.

No grito, no hago nada. Únicamente dejo que ese repugnante ser se lleve con su aliento plagado de muerte el futuro que jamás existirá, dejándome otra vez con el sufrimiento.

A pesar de saber que directamente no maté a nadie, soy el asesino de mis amigos. No merezco el indulto, ni la compasión, ni el entusiasmo, ni el amor.

Merezco estar encerrado aquí.

_Toda la culpa es mía._

_Es mía._


	3. Odio

Por fin ha llegado el día, lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando; esta vez no pienso permitir que escape. Es la tercera vez que viene a Grimmauld Place y la cuarta que nos vemos tras la noche que por fin se supo de mi inocencia. Apenas hemos podido hablar; sólo unos cuantos abrazos fraternales y muchas disculpas por mi parte. Está diferente y no sólo porque sus rasgos estén cansados o por alguna cicatriz. No. Lunático está distante, evitando una conversación que no quiere tener pero que yo necesito y hoy no dejaré que siga huyendo.

—Remus, quédate un momento. —Le sugiero cuando los miembros de la Orden comienzan a marcharse.

Un pequeño gesto de molestia pasa por su rostro, pero finalmente accede y nos vamos a otro comedor más privado.

—Dime. ¿Necesitas que te compre algo? —pregunta sin apenas mirarme, cosa que molesta.

—No, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que quería estar un momento contigo a solas… Desde que salí de Azkaban no nos hemos visto apenas y yo…

Levanto mi mano para acariciarle una mejilla, pero antes de que mis dedos rocen su piel, él ya se ha apartado: —No Sirus… —dice decidido y al fin veo sus ojos dorados; pero, no queda nada del amor que antes hallaba en ellos—. Debería haber hablado contigo antes, pero… —Un suspiro escapa de sus labios—, no sabía como hacerlo…

—Pero… Yo creí que… —De todos los escenarios que me había imaginado, éste era el que más había temido. Supuse que no sería fácil, pero iluso de mí, confié en que finalmente conseguiría regresar con él.

—Ante todo, quiero que sepas que… como amigo puedo llegar a entender que desconfiaras de mí. Todos estábamos muy paranoicos por esa época y la protección de James, Lily y Harry era el principal objetivo. Pero…

—Lo sé Lunático, fui un completo imbécil. No puedes llegar a imaginar todas las veces que me reproché todas mis dudas. Fui un necio, pero, dime que necesitas, que tengo que hacer para obtener tu perdón, por favor. —Intenté cogerle una mano, pero volvió a rechazarme.

—Pero… —continuó, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras—, como el hombre que fue tu amante, no. No puedo. Traicionaste mi confianza, dormiste conmigo cuando pensabas que era un espía, fuiste capaz de besarme, de hacerme el amor cuando creías que iba a vender a nuestros amigos. ¿Cómo pudiste mirarme a la cara, maldito? —espetó furioso.

—Yo… —Las palabras son como una bofetada y me doy cuenta de todo el dolor que le había causado, de que con mi error había aniquilado todo lo que tuvimos.

—Tú. Ese es el problema Sirius. _Tú_ , que dijiste que _jamás_ me harías daño. Entiendo que ha tenido que ser horrible estar en Azkaban, no quiero ni imaginármelo, pero lo nuestro se acabó desde el instante en que la primera duda apareció por tu mente. Espero que lo comprendas.

Tras sus palabras, Remus se fue y me dejó solo con sus acusaciones.

Oo0o0Oo0o0Oo0o0Oo0o0

 Llevo meses evitándolo, dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvimos y evocando nuestros años juntos, cuando éramos felices y pensábamos que nuestro amor sería eterno. Pobre idiota.

No me lo ha dicho, pero no hace falta. Está con otra persona. Está con _él_. Precisamente él. He visto como se miran y se rozan las manos de una forma sutil, pero demasiado afectiva como para no darme cuenta. El infierno no es Azkaban, se encuentra aquí. No son los dementores que hacen que sufra con mis pesadillas; es algo real, con lo que tengo que vivir y un patronus no hará que desaparezca.

De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser el _jodido Snape_.

Oo0o0Oo0o0Oo0o0Oo0o0

 

Finalmente, no podemos postergar más la situación y una tarde nos quedamos solos en Grimmauld Place.

—Sirius… —Mi nombre aparece en un susurro—, no podemos seguir así… Siempre hemos sido amigos y esta situación…

—Así está perfecto —interrumpí de inmediato—. Yo volviéndome loco aquí encerrado mientras tú estás con tu novio —reproché furioso; la palabra amigo había hecho que un estúpido _odio_ me poseyera.

—No tengo ningún novio y si ese fuera el caso…

—¡No me mientras Remus! ¡Lo sé! —reclamé con rabia—. No me hace falta verlo, pero ¿Snape? ¿Cómo puedes estar con _ése_?

—¿Otra vez juzgando a mis parejas? ¿Nadie es para mí, Sirius? ¿En tan bajo concepto me tienes? —preguntó escupiendo las palabras con rencor.

—¡Yo lo soy, maldita sea! ¡ _Yo_! —grité agarrándole con fuerza el brazo.

—¡ _Tú_ lo jodiste todo! ¡Todo! Lo rompiste con tus propias manos, no tienes derecho a…

—Black, suelta a Remus. —Snape está en la habitación y con calma, se dirige hacía Lupin sin tan siquiera mirarme—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Hay tanta dulzura en esas palabras, que quiero chillar y romperle la cara a ese cabrón.

—Si, no ha pasado nada. ¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?

—Es Potter. Parece que El señor Oscuro le ha mostrado un recuerdo falso y se dirige al Ministerio para salvar al chucho. —Que llame a Voldemort así, su forma despectiva de nombrarme y que Lunático busque su mano, me hace enfurecer todavía más, pero mi ahijado me necesita y eso es lo más importante.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya mismo —responde Remus, saliendo disparado de la habitación.

Nos quedamos solos y Snape finalmente me mira. En sus ojos oscuros hay el mismo _asco y odio_ que en los míos.

—Asúmelo Black. Ya no es tuyo. Lo _perdiste_ —asegura y también se marcha.

Segundos más tarde, salgo del cuarto y los veo abrazados, con las manos unidas e infundándose palabras de ánimo. Snape me observa parado en la puerta, le da a Remus un beso en los labios y se desaparecen al instante.

El bastardo lo ha hecho a propósito, demostrándome con hechos que sus palabras son reales. Que lo he _perdido_. El _odio_ crece aún más; sostengo la varita con fuerza y me juro a mi mismo que tras esa noche, intentaré por todos los medios recuperarle. Snape no lo merece. _Sólo yo_.


End file.
